Buttowski's&Dragons
by notalivezombie
Summary: Kick lost a bet in a game of cards and now has to spend his Friday night playing D&D with his worst enemies, nothing could be worse than this! Right?
1. Prolouge: The Journey Begins

**Okay so this is something I was kicking around in my brain all day at work, let me know what you think about this little prologue into the first chapter. Read and Review please.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DONT OWN KICK BUTTOWSKI! GASP!**

* * *

><p>It was almost your average day in Mellowbrook, except one young daredevil is being dragged down the street by a young blonde girl. "No Kendall please anything else but this!" kick pleaded "Now stop it Clarence, you lost the bet so now you have to go with me to Ronaldo's!" Kendall replied while dragging kick. "This is the last time I play you in a game of poker" he said finally folding his arms, "I'll admit I may be a bit of a card shark. But we really need a fourth for D&amp;D night. And you were the best I could do on short notice." she admitted a bit smugly. "Can't believe I fell for such an obvious trick, I knew I should have just got up and walked out when you sat next to me at Battle Snax, but noooo you had to call me out and I took the bait." "Should of, would of, could of, but didn't! So you're just going to have to deal with it Clarence!" Kendall said as she walked up the drive way of Ronaldo's lab. "What a way to spend my Friday night stuck with you, Ronaldo and uh, who did you say our fourth was again?" but before Kendall could answer the door to the garage opened up and there sitting at the far end of a table was Ronaldo and Gordon Gibble. "What's lose-ttowski doing here!" "What the biscuits? Gordon you play this lame game?" "Don't judge me! What happened to Gunther?" Gordon asked Kendall "Seems he can't make it tonight, something about his turn to "slay the ox" or something of that manner" "Wait Gunther, my wingman plays with you three?" "Hard as it seems to believe he does play with us." said Ronaldo.<p>

"This is so not awesome..." kick sighed, "Just give it a chance Clarence, who knows you might just like it." said Kendall "Doubtful, really doubtful" he replied. "Well since we have a full group why don't we begin" said Ronaldo as he got up and walked over to a large wooden box. He opened it and pulled out a large polyhedral device, he walked back over to the table and placed it in the center "Alright everyone put on your V.R. glasses and then we can begin!" "Wait I always thought D&D was played with weird sided dice?" kick asked. "With science buttowski I have brought D&D into a new era!" said Ronaldo, "Now all we do is put on these glasses and let the computer play us through one of hundred possible scenarios! It's quite brilliant if I do say so myself." Kick looked at the thick dark glasses shrugging he slipped them on. At first there was only darkness around him, and then a bright and vibrant world appeared before him. If he wasn't sure that this was all virtual he could have sworn that he was outside.

"Okay guys so how do I play…" kick said, but noticed that he was alone, on a dirt path in the woods "Well now what do I do?" he wondered which way he should go until he heard screams from down the road. "Guess I know which way I'm going!" he bolted down the road to a small village, smoke can be seen coming off the houses people are screaming and running from monsters, kick watches as a woman who is running from a creature trips, "No, please have mercy" she said, the monsters only snarls and raise its club. "NO!" Kick screams and covers his eyes; the woman covers her head with her arms waiting for the pain but doesn't feel a thing curious she opens her eyes to see the beast fall forward a small thrown axe lodged in the back of its head. "BUTTOWSKI USE YOUR BOW!" a voice said, "Bow? What bow?" checking his sides he sees nothing but then feels something on his back, he reaches back and pulls forth a bow, he reaches again and pulls out an arrow. "FIRE INTO THE GOBLINS! HELP THE PEOPLE!" Not even thinking about it he loads the arrow pulls back and lets it fly, it soars through until it met its mark right into the eye of an advancing goblin "Now this is getting interesting!" kick kept firing into the invading goblin force working his way into the village, that's where he found the source of the voice that told him what to do, the figure was clad in armor he couldn't tell if it was Ronaldo or Gordon, or some random character because of the helmet covering his head. "Don't just stand there and stare keep fighting!" He said as he swung an axe with one hand and wielded a shield in the other.

It was a sight to see, the armored figure was taking on goblins two at a time and giving them one hell of a fight, kick saw two more coming from behind. He readied his bow and shot at one hitting it in the back of the head, and then the other which he only caught in the back of the leg, causing it to slip up. The armor figure made a wide swipe at the two it was fighting and caught them off guard dropping them both, it heard the goblin give a shriek as it was pierced in the leg, quickly the armor clad fighter brought down its axe into the goblins head. "Good job Buttowski. Thanks for the assist." the figure said as he threw his axe right past kick's head. He froze as the axe flew only an inch away from the side of his head, he stared as the figure got closer, snapping out of it he shouted with anger "WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!" the figure ignored kick walking clear past him and grabbed his axe out of the face of a goblin who snuck up on kick "Your welcomed" he said. "Well that looks like the last of them" he said to kick, "Now I wonder where those other two dorks are…" with the way this guy talked kick had figured that it must be Gordon, only he would call Kendall and Ronaldo dorks. "Well back at ya Gordon." "Gordon? I'm not Gordon, can't you tell it's me Clarence?" "Ronaldo?" he asked, the figure only sighed and took off the helmet, blonde hair cascaded down from the helmet to reveal… "Kendall? What the biscuits…"


	2. Chapter 1: The Heros Unite

I dont own Kick buttowski suburban daredevil but I love the show!

Keep Occupying Mellowbrook!

* * *

><p>"Kendall... That was amazing!" kick said "What that? No it was nothing." she said feeling a bit embarrassed from the praise. "Sorry I thought you were one of the others, just that helmet makes your voice sound so deep." "It's alright, speaking of helmets, nice hood" Kendall said with an implying manor. "What do you mean hood?" Kick felt around his head and noticed a soft fabric where his once hard plastic helmet had been. "<em>HEEEELLLLMMMMMEEEETTTTT<em>!" he screamed "Calm down Clarence!" she said sternly "Your still wearing your helmet but in this virtual world you're in your class gear." "Class gear?" he said bewildered "Yes. For instance I'm wearing plate armor, because of my class allows it, I am a "Fighter" class and you are a "Ranger" class from the looks of it." with that Kick took a good look at what he was wearing his jumpsuit he noticed was gone. Instead he wore a green tunic and brown pants; he had brown leather gloves and boots, all under a flowing green cloak that hid his hair.

"How did I not notice any of these new clothes when I was fighting those goblins?" Kick said in disbelief still going over his new look. "Wait home come I didn't get to pick a "class" like you?" he said with air quotes "Since your new you get a starter class! These characters are designed with making your transition into the game easy." she replied "And ugh... Since I probably won't get another chance at this, do you mind showing me, well you know." she said pointing at his head. "You want to see what I look like without my helmet on?" she nodded. "No deal!" he shot back. "Aw come on real quick! Just a peek." she pleaded "**NO**!" He said while holding his hood down tight over his head. "Humph. Fine let's just find Ronaldo and Gordon" she said slightly irritated but still very curious, she started walking down the way kick came. "Well wait." he said and Kendall turned around quickly "Yes" she said hopeful he changed his mind. "What about the town, shouldn't we help them rebuild and clear out the dead goblins?" the hooded kick said, Kendall felt the tiniest bit of embarrassment come to her thinking he would change his mind "No, didn't you notice the dead bodies are all gone?" Kendall replied.

"Their gone, really?" Kick spun around to see for himself and sure enough the bodies had vanished. He noticed that in their place were burlap sacks large and small. "What's with the bags?" he asked Kendall "Oh right! I almost forgot those are loot drops, once all enemies are dead in the area the bodies turn into whatever collectible item they had on them, such as money, weapons, food, you know that sort of thing." she said walking back over to kick "We should definitely see what they have in them!" after searching the bags they found three pieces of gold, some silver and a small metal cap. "You should put all that in your adventure pack." she said, so Kick felt around his back for any sort of pack but couldn't find one "What pack?" he asked "Right sorry I forget your still new, here hold out your hands and say 'Adventurer Pack'" as she said this a brown pack appeared in her hands, she took the cap and placed it into her bag and saying it again the pack was gone. "See it's easy, now you try" kick did and was amazed that it appeared "Wow Ronaldo really outdid himself with this game! Don't tell him I said that" Kendall gave a small laugh to this. Kick placed his money in the bag and said "Adventurer Pack" the bag disappeared as quickly as it came.

Kendall put her helmet back on "Alright Clarence, let's head down the road the boys shouldn't be too far from where you started." Kick laughed at Kendall "What's so funny!" she said "That helmet makes you sound like a dude!" he said laughing some more "That's it next town we go to I'm getting a faceless helmet!" she said. So both set off walking back down the dirt path, after a short time Kendall became worried "Where did those two go off two? You weren't that far from me when we started. Were you?" Kendall asked "No not far at all, I heard that woman scream for help and that's how I found you." he said. "We'll then where are these two at?" before kick could reply he heard some shout off in the distance "Use your magic or something!" "I'm trying but I can't move my arms!" the sound was coming from the woods to the right off the dirt path. "Was that?" Kendall said, without a second more to think about it she bolted down in the direction of the voices. "Hey, wait!" Kick said, noticing she wasn't going to stop he darted off after her, which wasn't too hard to do since she was in armor and sounded like pans falling down stairs anytime she ran. Within a few seconds he was right beside her then he passed her right up, deciding that if Ronaldo and Gordon were indeed in trouble than they would need all the help they could get and fast! When Kick found the source of the noise he couldn't believe it, webbing everywhere in the huge forest clearing that was dimly lit. The tree tops had been moved and stuck together to keep light out, kick noticed two spiders wrapping what appears to be a boy in a dress wearing glasses and pretty boy poser in armor "Ronaldo, Gordon!" Kick yelled and they both looked and said "Buttowski! Get us out of here!" acting quickly Kick pulled out his bow and loaded it fired one into the eyes of the spider killing it instantly the other spider seeing this jumps down and begins advancing on Kick. Kick loads and fires a shot at the approaching spider but the spider sees it coming and jumps out the way, landing on a tree it fires a ball of web straight for Kick, Kick uses his cloak to shield himself from the blast. It hits the back of Kick's cloak and when it drops behind Kick an arrow comes flying out, which hits the spider in the abdomen.

It hisses angrily and the wail calls out three more spiders! "Aw biscuits!" Kick says as he sees the other three spiders coming down from the tree tops. Kick pulled out two arrows and focused on the spider he hit and the third one to come down from his initial mark, pulling back the bow he launched the arrows and hit the third one and killing his first target. The three spiders descending upon kick shot webbing at him, Kick jumped back from the first shot, back flipped from the second shot, and gave a mighty leap back from the third hitting his back into a tree. "No problem just got to… uh. I'M STUCK!" Kick forgot about the web still on his back he got his arms stuck to his body when he tried to take the cloak off, as two giant balls of web hit him dead on. "Well this can't be good!" Kick said "So much for our rescue" said Ronaldo "Yeah, leave it to _Lose-ttowski_ to get us killed on his first time" Gordon said. "Not really helping here **guys**!" as three spiders made their way over to Kick. Just as the first spider was about to sink its fang into Kick it was hit in the mouth with a shield breaking its fangs! "I've got you Clarence" Kendall said.

"**Kendall**" all three boys said with vigor, "Never leave it to a man to do a ladies job!" as she charged in knocking the fangless spider into the other two, then she turned and with a swipe of her axe cut the webbing off of kick. "Thanks" he said "Don't thank me yet we still got three pissed spiders to deal with" she said "Hey not to be a bother or anything but **COULD SOMEONE CUT US DOWN**!" shouted Gordon. "Alright you distract the spiders and Ill cut them down" Kendall said "You got it" he replied, Kick bolted to the left and Kendall went right, Kick launched a few more arrows into the group of spiders to gauge their attention towards him. He hit them in the legs and abdomen, they turned to him and started following him, Kendall ran up to the tree and threw her axe towards Ronaldo first cutting him down. He fell and hit the ground with a light thud, "**Ow**! Thank you dearest!" He rose to his feet and picked up an elongated gnarl branch from the ground "Good thing this didn't break" Ronaldo said as he pointed it towards Gordon and started casting a spell to get rid of the web "**BURNING HANDS**" Ronaldo shouts and fire blast forth from his hands and he uses near the web so the heat can snap the threads. Gordon drops down to the ground with a loud thud. "**OW**! You couldn't have done that any other way!" he said "You're free _aren't_ you!" Kendall said "Now hurry up we have to save Kick before those spiders get him!" she added and the three ran down into the forest after him.

Kick had gotten a good distance away from Kendall and the others, he even managed to hide himself while running from the spiders in a tree, so instead of being the hunted and them the hunters, he was the hunter and _THEY_ were his prey. The spiders still on the ground were looking in three different directions for the small ranger, while he had a bird's eye view of all three he loaded two more arrows into his bow and focused on the fangless one; the other two spiders turned around quickly as their fangless friend screeched out in pain and dropped. Frantically they looked around for where the shots came from but kick had cancelled himself in the shadows and leaves of the tree. They started climbing up the trees to get a better shot, one climbed the tree Kick was hiding in, seeing no other way to move he did the only thing he could think of, he leapt from his hiding spot and straight down into the spider arrow loaded he shot one directly into the gaping mouth of the giant beast riding its corpse all the way down. He hit the ground with a squish noise and was completely stuck in the gooey abdomen of the spider. "NOT AGAIN!" He shouted the other spider jumped from his climb back down to the ground right next to Kick, clicking it mandible in hunger bringing it closer to Kick "_**not good not good not good not good**_!" he thought to himself "_**THUNDERWAVE!**_" was all Kick heard as raw energy crackled from the ground in a straight line at the spider sending it flying off to the side. Gordon then rushed the spider with broadsword in hand "_**IN THE NAME OF KORD I SMITE THEE!**_" he shouted and his weapon glowed bright as he brought it down and struck the spider, the light off his weapon along with the initial strike brought the beast down.

Kendall had run up to Kick "Got yourself in another sticky situation I see" she laughed at her own lame joke, Kick just rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up and get me out of here" he responded, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him free from the webbing placing him down next to the spider corpse. "Thanks for the help… again" he said to Kendall "but uh, what's with Ronaldo's dress?" "It's not a dress Buttowski, it's a wizards robe!" He wore a red robe with a black trim on the back a black flame raised up till it reached the collar, underneath he wore simple travelers clothes of a blue shirt and green pants. Kick looked over to see Gordon wearing golden armor with no helmet (He didn't want to mess up his virtual hairdo) a golden broadsword strapped to his back and a small loot bag filled with gold coins in his left hand. "Oh yeah the great paladin Gordie saves the day again!" he cheered as he walks back to the group "Yeah after he was saved" said Kendall "Minor Details" he retorted "Anyway what is Buttowski over here?" Gordie said "He got the "Ranger" class, which is why he was so good with a bow." Kendall said "Ranger, huh" Ronaldo said "well at least he didn't get the Cleric, well we should probably get out of this forest and head into the village." "Yeah the village is gone, was under siege and burned by goblins but Kick and I took care of them." "Well now where do we go?" Gordie asked "The only place left is the town to the north Rantoroth. It will take about two days to get there but there should be an Inn halfway in between." Ronaldo answered "Well than ladies let's get a move on!" Gordie said. Ronaldo, Gordie and kick started walking back to the dirt road, but kick was stuck on something he turned around to see Kendall holding the end of his cloak.

"Kendall what are you doing?" "By my count I saved you more than twice already, you owe me something." she had this mischievous look in her eyes "What are you getting at _Kendall_?" "Well _Kick_, I think it's time you showed me what's under your hood. If you don't do it on your own I'll get Gordie and Ronaldo to give me a hand." "_BISCUITS!_ Think Kick think… I got it!" kick thought to himself "Okay Kendall, tonight at the Inn midnight, meet me behind it and I'll show what is under this hood" as he points to his head "How do I know you're not just going to skip out on me?" she questioned "I Kick Buttowski do solemnly promise to show you Kendall Perkins what is under my hood tonight at midnight behind the Inn." he said with one hand in the air and the other over his heart. "Alright, but if you try to run out on me I'll take it off you by force!" she said and points her axe at him "And trust me you don't want that!" she added half-jokingly, with that she walked ahead of him. The rest of the journey up to the Inn was uneventful, it was getting dark when they finally got there "Alright everyone let's turn in and get some sleep" Kendall said both Gordie and Ronaldo agree since they were so full from the small feast they order and paid for with the spider gold. They walked up the stairs to their rooms for the night, while Kendall sat across from Kick, "Don't forget _Clarence_, tonight behind the _Inn_" she quietly sang to him, "I won't Kendall." then he too rose from his chair and walked up the stairs to his room. It had just struck midnight when Kendall walked out behind the Inn wearing her evening wear of simple clothing, Kick however came from the other side still in his cloak "_Finally I get to see what he has been hiding all these years!_" she thought to herself as she saw Kick turn the corner "Alright Kendall, I'm here let's get this over with!" he said "Yes, lets" she said with anticipation, slowly Kick grabbed his hood and began to pull it back.

The moonlight show bright that night as not a single cloud was in the sky, nothing to obscure her vision of what his hair looked like. He pulled the hood down completely, she gasped, then shouted "_WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!_" "Quite! Or you'll wake the entire Inn!" he said "I found one in the spiders, while the rest of you were talking about making the next move." on top of Kicks head rested a silver metal cap with a rushed painted red stripe going down it, that covered all his hair like his real helmet did. "That doesn't count!" she protested "Oh yes it does! I said I would show you what's under my hood and this metal cap is under my hood, so I kept my end of the deal." he said "_GGRRRRR_! Oh forget this! I need some sleep for tomorrow's journey!" she raised her hands in the air in defeat and walked back into the Inn, Kick on the other hand stood laughing in the moonlight for just a few minutes more.


	3. Chapter 2: Enemy Revealed

**Okay I know I have been gone for over a month but I do not come back empty handed! I have a great chapter here for you to read and I have two more stories coming out soon! The first chapter of one is almost done, the second one is still in the planning stages. So be on the lookout for those coming out soon!**

* * *

><p>Shortly after he was done laughing Kick headed back inside the inn, up it's stairs and crawled into his bed. It struck him as odd that he felt tired, along with the fact it was midnight. He knew it had not been that long since they started playing.<p>

But he figured it was the technology and thought nothing more of it, he closed his eyes and fell into a nice deep sleep. The moon glistened off the little pond near the inn, all was silent, the next morning the sun was in its early stages in the sky, when everyone was ready to begin their trek towards Ranototh. All felt well rested and refreshed and one felt just the slightest bit irritated. As they walked Kick moved closer to Ronaldo to give him a compliment on this whole experience, it's not every day you impress someone like Kick. "Well Ronaldo I have to admit that this whole D&D world you create is something else!" Ronaldo looked over at Kick a bit surprised to hear him say that "Well thank you Buttowski.".

Sadly the walk to Ranototh was uneventful, at least that's how Kick felt. He was itching to get some more fighting done or to do something exciting, all that walking, along with Ronaldo talking about how great a designer he was, was a bit boring. The sun had set when they reached the massive wooden gates of Ranototh. The entire town was surrounded by a massive stone wall, two guards stood watch both baring the emblem of the town. A dragon head with a sword sticking out of it, both guards are male with full masked helmets on in brown leather studded armor. A shield in one hand a sword in the other both bared and ready to attack the approaching group should they try anything.

The first guard spoke "**Halt**! State your business travelers!" Kendall was the one to respond "We are travelers with news on the goblin attack on a small village south of here." both guards look at each other "What's this talk about goblins!" the second guard added "Sounds made up to me! If there was a goblin attack Ranototh would have gotten word about it!". Kendall spoke up with more ferocity "You would have gotten word had there been any messengers left to bring it! The entire town was burned to the ground, only a handful of people survived when we saved it." both guards were shaking but trying their best to hide it. "Alright no need to lose your temper now sir!" said the second guard "**IM A GIRL**!" as she yanks off her helmet to prove her point and gives both guards a death stare. If you could see the guards faces you would have noticed the pure look of embarrassment that they wore.

Now the second guard was stuttering "_Wh-Wh-why don't you j-just go in. W-w-will let t-t-the captain know, he-he'll send out a team to investigate._" with that said both moved out of our hero's way to let the in. The first guard added "_Y-yes please en-enjoy your s-s-stay!_" Once past the gate the town itself was huge, buildings in all directions consisting of shops for magic and swords, a tavern, an inn, empty fruit stands and meat vendors carts littered the street. Guards patrolled the streets, a man could be seen lighting the candles in the street lights. Music could be heard coming from the large two floor tavern "Well I don't know about you ladies but I feel like a drink, Kord Represent!" Gordon said as he walked past Kick, Ronaldo and Kendall making hand signs. The three looked at each other and shrugged following Gordon inside while mockingly panto-miming his actions. It was an explosion of life inside the tavern, people laughing, singing, eating, drinking and dancing!

The bard sang songs of old, the cooks kept the food supplied, the young barmaid kept the drink flowing and occasionally danced with a patron. A fire roared in the back of the large tavern keeping the entire place warm, when they walked in Gordon was already at a large circular table ordering a drink and flirting with a young raven haired barmaid. "Surely a beauty such as yourself is above taking orders from the common drab you encounter here!" she blushed at the compliment Gordon gave, while he ran his hand through his hair and flashed her his pearly whites. she walked away to get his drink, Kick, Kendall and Ronaldo moved through the crowd to him and took their seats, when Kick spoke "Shouldn't we go see the captain with this news?" "Now, now calm down lose-ttowski and enjoy the ambiance of this place" Gordon replied while making a grand gesture to the entire room "like the guard said they'll get someone on it." Kick was going to protest when the barmaid came back placing a flagon of ale in front of Gordon. "Hey your too young to be drinking!" Kendall pointed out, Ronaldo joined in "Not to worry everything is virtual but" he was cut off as Gordon downed the entire thing in one drink "Hah bring me another would you darling." as he gave the empty cup back to the barmaid.

Ronaldo cleared his throat to gain their attention "But you can still feel the effects of _inebriation_." he started inspecting Gordon's features "The effects of in game drunkenness are still untested thought" he quickly added. "What do you mean _untested_?" Gordon questioned as he raised his eyebrow. Ronaldo, Kendall and Kick saw Gordon open his mouth and make noises only to make out the last word "untested". "Well that shouldn't have happened so fast" Ronaldo said "Well how long will he be like this?" Kendall asked, before she could get the answer the barmaid came back and placed the second flagon down, which the drunk Gordon picked up and downed in one fluid like motion. It was weird for Gordon after the first drink things seemed to be different; Kendall looked more attractive, why? He never looked at her like that before, Ronaldo seemed like an even bigger science nerd and kick, well he was still a short and stupid dork in his eyes.

(_This isn't right, I need some air!_) Gordon thought to himself, he stood up, at least he thinks he stood up. He felt his body stand upright but he still seemed to be sitting that was until he blinked and was face down on the floor. "**HA HA**! Seems like this one can't hold his liquor!" A large bearded man who wore animal furs said, he kneel'd down to help Gordon up, lifting him with ease and placing him back on his feet. In which the man's face was met by Gordon's fist, the large man stumbled back, the entire room fell silent, all eyes upon Gordon and the man. When the man bursts into laughter "The lad is too drunk to tell friend from foe!" Gordon takes another swing and stumbles forward. "Whoa there lad, yer first one caught me off guard, I wont be lettin that happen again. But I'll play along, been a while since I had a good scrap!" with that said a large meaty fist met Gordon square in the face sending him flying back into the table.

Gordon lifted his head up to say something but only belched and fell into an unconscious state. "Well that wasn't enough fun for me!" so he turns around and punches another patron over the counter, another runs up and hits the large man in the back of the head with a mug, and before long the entire tavern is turned into one large brawl. Ronaldo looked over at Kendall "I think we should go…" Kendall and Kick nodded in agreement Ronaldo slipped out dodging the flying mugs and fist coming from all directions, while Kick dragged the unconscious Gordon out by his shoulders, staying behind Kendall and her shield for protection. "In retrospect I should have never added that feature." Ronaldo said to the two "You **THINK**!" was all he got from Kendall behind her shield "Why is this a feature?" asked Kick "I was trying to make the game more immersive for the older group of players who would purchase this, what we are in now is the beta of the device." he answered back. "Wait, beta? I thought you said you download all these campaigns from the internet." Kick said "I did! The campaigns are all text files created by companies or players and put online, the device takes them reads them and as best as it can, creates a surreal world based off the data." said a ducking Ronaldo. "Well that seems like a lot of work to make a game." said kick "Not at all, not with the DM program that I created." said Ronaldo holding the door open for the group. They finally made it outside and decided to find some water to douse Gordon with and wake him up, they walked up towards the Inn where a water troth was placed.

All three grabbing parts of Gordon said in unison "_1... 2... 3_!" then chucked him into the water which shocked him out of his drunken/unconscious state. "**AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!**" Gordon shouted "Well it was either this or Kendall's ideas of punching you in the face." Ronaldo flatly said. "**Ha!** Yeah, thanks" Gordon dryly replied, but a thought hit him and he quickly looked at Kendall, she noticed him starring "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked "_N-no_, just checking something" Gordon said (_Thank Kord, it must have been the ale!_). "Hey Ronaldo you said something about a DM program." Kendall asked him "Yes, what about it?" "Well aren't you the DM?" Ronaldo was about to answer when Kick asked "What's a DM?" Ronaldo answered "A "DM" or "Dungeon Master" is one who runs the game by controlling all the events that are going to happen." Kick looked puzzled and ask "So does that mean this "DM" controls our actions?" Ronaldo shook his head "No, the "DM" doesn't control our actions, just the world around us, it could affect our actions, but that's about it." "Oh, I get it." Kick said.

"So, are you or are you not the DM?" Kendall asked again "No, I created a program that doesn't need a human component to guide its choices. The program follows the current games instructions as best as it can. Guiding us by creating scenarios that would ultimately lead us on the correct path and eliminating ones that would further us away from our goal." "Wow, that seems a bit advance for a game, don't you think?" She questioned "Not at all!" said Gordon "I funded this little project, and plan on selling them through daddies company!" "Well that explains a lot" Kick said taking a quick glance to the side of the Inn. For a split second he could have sworn he saw someone starring at them from between the Inn and Magic shop, but just as quickly as he had seen the person in question, that person was gone. "Uh, hey I'm going to go take a quick look around" Kick said to the group "Well alright but try to stay out of trouble!" Ronaldo warned. Kick started to walk along the Inn and turned into the side that he saw the figure, when he entered the area between the two buildings he saw no one. "That was to close. I must really be more careful, bide my time and soon he will be **_MINE_**!" the sweet melodious voice of a teenage girl, as she looked down into the space at Kick who was walking its path. This girl appeared to be nearing her twenties shoulder length jet black hair, red eyes, and light pinks lips. She wears an all-black robe, but her slender figure could be seen along with the pale color of her skin, she turns on her heel takes three steps and vanishes in a puff of smoke. Kick circled back around to the front of the Inn, finding nothing he walks inside for some rest.

With everything that just happened a little bit of rest is a welcomed event, "_**TO ARMS!**_" a voice breaks through the night sky as the guards on the walls call out a cry for battle. Kick ran into the Inn "**GUYS! WE GOT TROUBLE!**" Kendall, Ronaldo and Gordon all turn around weapons bared. "What's wrong Buttowski?" Gordon asked "Follow me!" Kick replied, as the group ran outside a loud panic voice could be heard "_**ALL CITIZENS GET INSIDE IMMEDIATELY! ALL GUARDS TO THE FRONT!**_" with that the group broke out into a sprint and ran to the front gate. When they reached the gate there were four rows consisting of ten guards each all each prepared for combat, that's when everyone heard it. It was powerful and loud as it slammed against the gate, the wood bending and splintering, as whatever it was continued it assault on the door. After a minute the slamming stopped and all was quiet, then the door burst open wood flying everywhere and screeching along with charging feet and a giant wooden siege ram entering the city gate!

"**_GOBLINS_**!" A guard cried out, it was terrifying they just kept pouring into the city; it was the forty city guards and our four heroes' against two hundred goblins! As soon as the fight started arrows flew past them and goblins started dropping left and right "Well I can't do this on my own!" was all Kick said as the guards started clashing with the goblins, Kendall rushed in knocking a large group down and cleaving as many as she could. Gordon rushed in as well praising Kord for each opponent he faces, hacking and slashing his way into the crowd, Ronaldo was staying in the back charging a spell. Kick ran up the stairs for the city wall and leaped from its top to fire arrows down into the crowd. The fight was fierce as goblins dropped left and right, even though the guards were taking down the invaders the fact of the matter is that they were still outnumbered and were losing men faster than the goblins. The goblins lost a fourth of their ranks while the guards are down to half, Kick arrow supply was running into single digits, Kendall and Gordon were running out of steam, the fight was looking like a lost cause.

"**FLAMING SPHERE**" and a giant ball of fire was sent rolling into the horde of goblins, burning and destroying everything in its path, that one spell Ronaldo casted had not only evened the odds but almost completely tipped the scale in their favor. The goblin started retreating with the heavy loss they sustained in only a few moments. Shouts of joy and cheers went around the gates as the goblins ran "Who knew we had a powerful wizard here in Ranototh!" a guard said "We're saved!" another shouted "**ENOUGH!**" a loud and rough voice said. "We got lucky here! If we didn't know about the goblins prior we would have been completely caught off guard! Show me those travelers who first mentioned them!" the guards moved out of the way as a tall man with a long scraggly white beard, a scar over on his left non-functioning eye. He was a built man in the same armor as everyone else only he wore a cape and had no helmet. "I am Horatio Captain of the Ranototh guards! You four are going to come with me for questioning, grab that short one over there!" Gordon looked around and when he looked back into the battlefield he saw Kick taking his arrows back and stabbing a few of the goblins in the hearts "What's up with Buttowski?" he whispered into Ronaldo's ear. He took a quick look back at Kick and replied "I don't know but don't say anything right now he is our ace in the whole!" "What are you two talking about!" said Captain Horatio.

"_Uh, no-nothing sir!_" Ronaldo said shakily "Good! Now follow me, there is much to discuss!" the three followed behind Horatio into the Guard quarters and Kick was picked up by two guards, A large stone building on the far end of the wall. When they arrived they were each thrown into separate cells, Ronaldo had to be bound with special anti-magic binding to keep him from pulling anything that might cause them to escape. "Now I want you to show me which one was it that told you about the goblins." Horatio said to the guard "It was this one, her sir! I know that armor anywhere." as the guard pointed to Kendall behind the cell she leaped forward and slammed into the bars, the guard jumped behind his captain. Horatio slapped the guard in the back of the head "Get out of here you coward!" turning toward Kendall he started "So you expect me to believe that you and your friends here just happened to come along just come along saying that you tangled with them and lived." Kendall was a bit confused by the way the captain was talking to her. "What are you talking about, you just saw us stand our ground against those demons, hell we helped save the town!" Horatio let out a large sarcastic laugh "Saved us, _**SAVED US**_! Do you have any idea who those goblins were! no? Well let me inform you!" he throws a piece of cloth into Kendall's cell "Pick it up." she does as she is told and holds it up to see a symbol. "Do you know who it is now!" she was taken back to see a skull and scythe on the piece of cloth "Nerull..." she whispered "**WHAT!**" Both Ronaldo and Gordon said "That's right Nerull, you brought Nerull's men to our doorstep! It will only be a matter of time before those fleeing goblins bring back a bigger force! Your group has brought death to us all!" Kendall didn't know what to say but she thought to herself (_did we really just fight the God of Death's men?_) "Okay I'll ask, how did I get in here and who is Nerull?" Kick said, Horatio ignored him.

"Now here is what is going to happen, you and your team are going to track down those remaining goblins before they reach a larger force. While I gather what forces I can to help evacuate the town, as a precaution." Kendall looked at Horatio "Alright we'll do it" "**WHAT!**" from the same two as last time. "Look we don't have much of a choice either we stop them before they reach their allies or we are all marked for death!" "Good, I would allow you to rest before you leave but time is of great importance and we already don't have enough as is!" he opened all four cell doors gave them back their weapons and walked with them to the front gate. "Now hurry go or we are all as good as dead!" Horatio said, so all four headed down the road in hopes of finding the retreating force and stop them before they can become a bigger and completely lethal force. "Here take these horse's, speed is something you will need desperately." Horatio said as two guards led four horse to them "Thank you sir, we will not fail in stopping this disaster from happening." said Ronaldo. "For all our sakes I hope you are right. We will be taking the people to Kal'dena reach, the largest stronghold on Telgara. It will take us one week to reach there with all the towns people, so if you cant stop them you can at least buy us some time." Horatio exclaimed "Don't worry we will keep everyone safe, Gordon out** PEACE**!" he shouted as he rode following the path of destruction that was left by the goblins. "_He-hey_! Wait for us!" Kick said, as he, Kendall and Ronaldo bolted off to catch up, while they rode they came upon the forest, trees had been knocked over or smashed apart hastily for the retreating goblins.

"Okay, so who is Nerull?" Kick asked again "Nerull is the evil God of Death! If we killed his worshipers or his servants, they will either get revenge or Nerull himself will be directly involved!" Ronaldo exclaimed "I know the captain had good reason to worry, but do you think Nerull is directly involved?" Kendall asked "It doesn't matter if he is involved or not, if they have anything to do with him it cannot be good!" Gordon said. While the others speculated on the previous events Kick was deep in thought (_What happened to me? The gates blew open and then...** UGH I CANT REMEMBER!** Last thing I can think of was waking up in that cell... what's happening to me!_) Above the city, watching the entire time was none other than our mystery lady (_Their heading your way Nerull, I hope you don't disappoint..._)

* * *

><p><strong>A lot was said and done, who is this mystery lady? Why is she after Kick? Why am I asking you these questions, you dont know the answers to? All this and more to be revealed down the line! As for now Read and Review, let me know what you think is going to happen, I want to hear your guess's!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Wait, WHAT!

Hey there I know I've been gone a while but I hope this chapter makes up for it!

* * *

><p>Inside a cave there is an alter where a black robed goblin waits, two other goblins come dragging a human with a burlap sack over his head. "Bring the sacrifice, hurry!" the two goblins place the struggling human on the cold alter. As he squirms to break free he is strapped down, the alter is nothing more than a large stone slab raised to waist level and covered in dried blood, with two braziers on either side of it to give the cave light.<p>

"The spirits tell me our brethren haves failed in destroying those who would oppose us! I must speak with our master, give me the ceremonial dagger." a long ivory dagger is handed to the priest, he holds it high above the sacrifices stomach "we must not kill you too quick! Master loves to hear the screams of his sacrifices!" he plunges the dagger into the mans stomach. The man cries out in pain as the dagger tears into his flesh blood pooling around the blade and pouring down his sides, it does not end there as the dagger is pulled out blood following it in an upward arch. The blood was slowly being sucked into the alter as it spills everywhere, the dagger is plunged back down into the screaming man. As the man stops his squirming and screaming the priest lets the dagger rest in the now tattered stomach of the sacrifice, every drop of blood the alter absorbed starts to make it glow a bright red. The priest backs away and watches with glee at the next part, the body convulses it begins to lose color and shrivel flesh breaks off and turns to dust, the dust whips around the skeleton and lifts it up as by some unseen force .

It lifts the bones off the alter holding the upright "**_Why have you summoned me?_**" the skull looks towards the priest but the mouth does not move, its voice is everywhere, it's cold, cruel, it sounds of pain and anger. "Master our men have failed we need your wisdom the heroes head towards here following a group of survivors." the priest was cut off "**_I know, I should have asked how you can dare summon me after your failure!_**" the priest shrank back "My lord this is only a setback, we just need your guidance in what to do next." it was silent the guards and the priest waited anticipating their masters next words. "_**Very well, you have served me well priest for this I grant you a gift**_" he held his right arm out stretched open palmed towards the priest, the priest eyes began to bleed his voice was caught in his throat, large swells formed all over his body until he popped.

Blood and entrails flew in every direction, a brazier went out and the guards shielded themselves. The skeleton turns towards the two "**_I will wait for them here tell the remaining men to clear out and head towards Kal'dena reach_**" both guards salute and bow to the skeleton saying "Your will be done Master Nerull." the head off and out of the cave. The cave mouth lets off to a ledge overlooking a large camp filled with goblins, the two goblins got to work spreading the news. Gordon, Kick, Kendall and Ronaldo continued on the tail of the goblins feeling themselves catching up, they were relieved all of them had been riding for a while now. "Finally I can see it ahead!" Kendall said they all stopped short in the forest clearing just before the camp.

"We'll leave the horses here, we don't want them getting in the way of whatever we'll run into!" Kendall stated, the three nodded in agreement. Kick readied his bow, Kendall pulled out her axe and shield, Gordon bared his sword and Ronaldo held his staff, all moved forward carefully waiting for anything to attack, when... nothing. Kicked looked around and lowered his bow "Did... did we pass them up?" Kick asked "I-I don't think we did." replied Gordon "Did you guys see anyone on our way here?" Ronaldo and Kendall shook their heads in response. Ronaldo spotted a cave in the distance and said "Maybe they ran into the cave over there." all four started to walk over but stopped when they saw blood flying out of the cave and heard a bone chilling laugh. Thats when they saw Nerull, he floated a foot above the ground corpse dust whipping around him "_**Those weakling abandoned their post, they should have given their lives when they invaded Ranototh! Now and forever will their spirits crawl on hands and feet in the underworld!**_" all four looked at the floating skeleton and Ronaldo was the first to whisper "its him... _Nerull_." Kick looked over at Ronaldo and drew his bow faster than he ever had, a single arrow flew out and stopped right in front of Nerull.

The arrow began to splinter and then it shattered, Nerull just stood there... silent, Ronaldo shouted "**THUNDER WAVE!**" lightning ripped through the ground heading directly towards Nerull, he didnt move. The wave hit him dead on, lightning whipped around his bones and he still stood there not speaking, not even moving. "**COME ON KENDALL!**" Gordon charged in Kendall following fast behind him, both jumped into the air and bringing their weapons down onto his head, at least thats what it looked like from where Ronaldo and Kick were standing "**YES!** They got him!" said Kick excited "I dont think so..." solemnly Ronaldo stated. As Gordon and Kendall pushed forward into Nerull neither got any closer to actually hitting him, both were just flung off flying straight into Kick and Ronaldo! "_**If you four are done fooling around, I shall end this!**_" Nerull whipped his boney hand like a knife through the wind, Kick, Kendall, Ronaldo, Gordon, all fell to their knees, pain shooting through their bodies. The world around them goes dark, the pain is intense, each one starts to black out...

"_Wake up, beloved._" A soft, sweet voice said in the darkness, heavy and dizzy did our hero feel, like the world was spinning and he was pinned under a large boulder. "Oh beloved, I am so happy to see you!" said the voice "_Beloved?_" he said wearily "Where am I? why can't I see?" he replied "Do not worry your vision will come back shortly, those that fight Nerull usually do not live to walk away. Luckily I was there to keep an eye on you." said the voice again. Ronaldo shot straight up and started looking around "**NERULL! OH GOD! KENDALL! KICK! GORDON! WHERE ARE YOU!**" a hand gently pushed him back down onto a soft feathery bed "shh. Do not fret beloved you are safe, and so are your friends still at that camp safe as well... _for now._" Ronaldo got an eye full of who he was talking to, a teenage girl with jet black hair and red eyes who stared into his black ones with a look of pure compassion. This made him blush slightly as he noticed her hand still on his chest "Uh... _y-yeah_, um... _w-w-why_ do you keep calling me_ beloved_?" Ronaldo said while trying to not to sound completely nervous. She only looked at him with a slight puzzled expression as if the answer should have been obvious "Why, its because your the creator!" now it was Ronaldo's turn to have a puzzled look "What do you mean?" this only brought a slight giggle to her, this made Ronaldo blush again "You created this entire world, the ground, the sky, all that exist in between and beyond is crafted by your hand. I watched you as you programmed it all!" something clicked inside Ronaldo, he knew the answer but wanted to be sure "What program are you?" she smiled "I am the _dungeon master!_" he just shot up again, mouth wide open. Snapping back into reality Ronaldo asked another important question "What did you mean when you said that my friends were safe for now?" she had a slightly mischievious look on her face "Well if your friends come to try and take you from me I wont be responsible for what I do to them." "**WHAT!**" again she looked at him puzzled "What? I took you to make your life so much easier, you worked so hard creating everything you need someone to look after you." she poke his nose at the last part.

"I want to see my friends!" he said starring straight into her eyes, she was a little taken back "Of course." with a wave of her hand a image of the camp they fell in appeared, lying in the clearing was Gordon and Kendall "Where's buttowski?" he asked "The short one?" "_yes!_" "Well I have him somewhere else as insurance, a note is left on each of them that if they look for you then something very bad will happen to them and buttowski." Ronaldo raised his voice "**WHAT DID YOU DO TO BUTTOWSKI!**" the dungeon master shrunk back a bit " Calm yourself beloved he is fine! The note also states that he will be released when they exit the game." she said straightening herself back up "And what about me? When do I get out of here?" he asked, a smile went across her face.

"**Never!**"


End file.
